Ray
About Ray was actually born on a fishing vessel that was stationed off the coast of Alola. His mother and father were workers on the boat but gave up their seafaring jobs to raise children. As they settled on the mainland, Ray would occasionally go to Alola to visit his grandfather who taught him how to fish. Ray has no siblings and despite being friendly he didn't have a ton of friends. As he prepares for his journey, with his trusty fishing pole, he wonders what sort of Pokemon he'll meet. He hopes that whoever joins his team will want to spend time fishing with him... Team On-Hand Gothita ♀ Gothita is Ray's starter Pokemon. She's a very young Pokemon as such her demeanor is that of a carefree young child. She's more comfortable being close to Ray than out on the battlefield, and getting hurt by even simple attacks makes her upset, but she'll do what Ray says dutifully. With some coaxing, she becomes confident in battle even when she's been hurt. Her ability is Shadow Tag. Basculin ♂ Basculin (red-striped) is the first Pokemon that Ray caught on his journey, on Route 1 after fishing him up from a pond. He took three PokeBalls to catch. He is a very grumpy fsh that doesn't like to be held, but he follows orders especially if it helps him get back at Pokemon that have hurt him. He doesn't like admitting or acknowledging that he actually cares for Ray and his teammates. His ability is Reckless. Venonat ♂ Venonat was caught in the Dreamyard to help Ray prepare for his first Gym Battle. Venonat is shy and skittish even around his own Trainer, but thanks to success in battles is starting to come out of his shell more. His ability is Compoundeyes. Killer (B-Basculin) ♂ Killer is a blue-striped Basculin that Ray fished out of some rippling water in the Striaton City hedge garden. He was immediately hostile toward his other Basculin and Ray himself. Ray attempted to release him but didn't know how, and after a miscommunication he ended up keeping Killer. Killer hates pretty much everything that Ray and the others do, and just wants to get away from him. Has tendiences to eat other Pokémon instead of battle them. His ability is Rock Head. Poliwag ♀ Ray caught Poliwag in Welllspring Cave after saving the Blitzle from the Aether Foundation. Poliwag is distracted easily and always in some state of daydreaming or spaciness. Her ability is Water Absorb. Trivia * His first name is from Ray Scott, the an angler who more or less invented the modern day sport of bass fishing * His last name comes from that of 19th century oceanographer Matthew Fontaine Maury * Likes dad jokes and puns * Knows how to make certain clothing items... Ray Base.JPG Gothita Fishing Hat.png|As Gothita demonstrates, Ray likes to make hats for his Pokemon when they go fishing. Gothita Inner Tube.png|Ray and Gothita are all about water safety. Category:PokeRP2